Rose of Love
by musokasakura
Summary: Rose visits Kurama after a year apart and during their time together Kurama goes through a stage that hurts him along with Rose. *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Hello. This isn't my first lemon, but it's been a while sense I wrote one. This story is a sequal to my other story A Rose in the Wind which is found at . That story doesn't have any NC-17 material in it what so ever so that's why it's there. If you want to read this story without reading the other story first, go a head but in a way, you will get confused on what is going on. But it's your choice. Sadly enough I do not own any of the YYH characters but Rose is my own character that I created along with the villians. Thank you and enjoy.

"WAIT!! I- I can explain," whimpered a small, skinny demon. The demon was about 3'11", green skin, big round yellow eyes, pointed ears and nose with no hair. A shadow covered the demon from the street lights that were on just above him.

"You had tons of time to think about your wrongs," came a strict yet calm voice from within the shadows. The demon backed away slowly, his eyes not leaving the figure that was standing in front of him. Kurama walked out from within the shadows and out into the light. He peered down at the small demon, watching as it whimpered and shook with fright.

"Good job Kurama, as always," said a cheerful voice from above him. Botan landed a few inches away from the demon and walked up to it. "We've been chasing this one for months now." She grabbed the demon by the wrists and jumped onto her oar. "I'll make sure I tell Koenma about the capture."

"Thank you Botan," Kurama said.

Botan smiled and flew away into the night sky with the demon yelling and wiggling in her grasp. Kurama watched as she floated away then headed down the streets to his house. The night sky looked beautiful with it's stars filling the sky and the moon glowing bright. The cool breeze swept past Kurama, gently moving his crimson red hair. He slowly walked down the empty street with his head down. It was a year on this day when he met Rose. The woman who gave up everything just to protect him. After he rescued her, she said that she would be back. Kurama wasn't the one who would wish for anything, but just this once, he wished he could see Rose again. To see her sweet, calm smile that made him feel just right, the love that she gave him, the warmth they both shared together.

When Kurama got home he locked the front door and headed upstairs into his room. He got changed and flopped onto his bed and looked at the ceiling. He sighed and turned his head and saw the photo that the two of them had taken together just before she left him. They were in front of a fountain and Rose had her head tilted against him. She looked happy and yet in some way, she looked sad. Kurama turned his head so that it would face the wall and closed his eyes.

The sun was shining bright in the sky when Kurama walked outside. Only a few clouds were present and the wind was low. Kurama walked to the park and sat down at a bench by the fountain and just watched the water. He could hear children playing and laughing on the other side of the park. All he could do was smile and tilted his head back and looked at the sky.

"For some reason, I knew I would find you here," said a voice. Kurama picked up his head and saw that Rose was standing in front of him, smiling sweetly at him.

"You come here often?" Kurama just sat there, starring at Rose as if she had five heads attached to her body. "What's wrong? Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Y-yeah. I'm just surprised," Kurama said, his eyes still not moving away from Rose.

"I knew you would be," she smiled and sat down next to him. "How have you been?"

"Good, and you?" Kurama asked.

"Been fine. Been traveling actually. Going to different cities and towns, meeting new people and of course bumping into demons along the way."

"You didn't get hurt did you?"

Rose looked at Kurama with a face and started laughing. "I'm capable of taking care of myself."

"I-I knew that," Kurama said with his face turning red.

Rose giggled and brought Kurama's head in her hands and kissed him passionately. Kurama's eyes grew wide, but then relaxed and put his arms around Rose's neck. About two minutes later they broke the kiss. Kurama was panting and sweat was dripping down his face as he looked at Rose. Rose just smiled and took Kurama's hand in hers.

"I'm glad that you are back, with me," Kurama said softly.

"I am too," Rose said with a smile.

Kurama smiled back then got up from his seat with Rose's hand still attached to his own. "Come on, let's go for a walk."

"I'd like that." Rose got up and the two of them started walking down the path, holding hands.

"Where's Kurama? He should've been here by now," Yusuke said, checking the time.

"Will you stop checking the time, it's bothering me," Hiei said as he stood against the wall.

"Maybe something happened to him," said Kuwabara with a worried look on his face.

"You must be stupid if you haven't figured it out yet," Hiei said in a low tone.

"What did you say shrimp?!" said Kuwabara, who was standing in front of Hiei now.

"Kurama can take care of himself. If anyone or anything just happened to attack him, they'll be dead in an instant."

"Oh, well I guess that's true."

"Hmp. Moron."

"THAT'S IT!! YOU AND ME, RIGHT NOW!!"

"Calm down Kuwabara," Yusuke said. "This isn't the time for fights."

"Yeah okay," Kuwabara said and walked away from Hiei.

"It's just not right for Kurama to miss out on something that he knew before hand. He just isn't the one to do that. Something much more important must be happening to him right now," Yusuke said and looked at the clock one last time.

Kurama and Rose were sitting under a tall cherry tree, watching the cherry blossoms fall. Rose was sitting on Kurama's lap enjoying the few and just being with Kurama. Kurama looked up and saw that the sun was going down. The sky was filled with neon orange, pink and yellow colors.

"The sun is going down," Kurama said softly into Rose's ear.

"I know, but I don't want this day to end yet," Rose said.

"Neither do I."

"Then let's just stay here a little while longer."

"I'm okay with that."

Rose smiled and rubbed her head against Kurama's chest. Kurama smiled and placed Rose on the ground. Rose watched as he climbed on top of her then bent down so their lips would meet. She blushed feeling his tongue in her month. This was the first time Kurama has ever kissed her on his own free will. Her heart was beating fast and her body started to get hot. Kurama broke the kiss and smiled at Rose.

"What?" she asked.

"I think we should do this somewhere else," he said with a smirk.

Rose's face turned bright red, knowing what he meant by what he said. The only thing she could do was nod.


	2. Chapter 2 LEMON

Chapter Two

"Mother, I'm home," Kurama said as he walked into the house with Rose behind him. "Mother?"

"Maybe she's out," Rose suggested.

"Maybe..." Kurama walked around the house looking for a note or something.

"Kurama, there's a note on the fridge," Rose pointed out.

_Dear Shuichi,_

_I have gone out with some friends tonight and don't know when I'll be home. There is food in the fridge if you are hungry. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine._

_Love,_

_Your mother_

"So I guess we have the house all to ourselves then," Kurama said as he took the note off the fridge. "That's good you know."

Rose just stood there with her cheeks bright red. Kurama never acted like this before and in a way, she was kinda worried. She looked up at him with concern in her eyes and she watched him throw the note away.

"What's wrong?" he asked, turning back to her.

"Oh... um... it's just that... you never acted this way toward me before. I'm a little concerned about it," she said, looking at the floor.

Kurama just smiled and put on of his hands on her shoulder. "No need to worry. I'm like this because I love you." Rose smiled and nodded a little. "Good, now let's go up into my room." Kurama took his hand off her shoulder and headed upstairs. Rose just stood there for a while thinking about what he had just said to her.

"I can feel my heart pounding," she whispered, then followed Kurama up to his room.

Meanwhile, in a tall tower that sits on a mountain like peak, a strong energy arises from within it.

"The youkai fox is getting feisty," said a voice from within shadows. "His energy is rising."

Laughter is heard as a figure walks out. A woman wearing a long black dress with black hair that is tied up in a high ponytail comes out of the shadows with a smirk on her face. Her golden eyes sparkle with a shine of evil in them. "When the fox's energy is at a certain peak, he can't fight. His desire will get the better of him." Her smirk widens even more. "Which is way, I want you to capture the female that he is in love with."

"But why your highness?" asked one of the voices in the shadows.

"Because we are going to have some fun with him. The girl doesn't know it yet, but she's going to play a special part in my plan to kill the fox. I will avenge my father's death by using his love to call out his energy until it's at it's peak. That way he'll be helpless."

The figures bow then disappear into the darkness, leaving the woman with the smirk still on her face.

Rose sat down on the bed while Kurama took off his jacket. The room was surrounded by the scent of fresh cut roses which made Rose relax more. After shutting the bedroom door Kurama turned and looked at Rose. She was busy looking down at her hands that were resting on her lap. Kurama smiled to himself and walked over to the bed.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, putting his hand over hers.

Rose just shook her head and held Kurama's hand. "I just feel weird."

Kurama's eyes softened and brushed Rose's hair aside to see her face. Her face was red and even though she knew Kurama was starring at her, her eyes didn't move from the floor. "There's nothing to be shy about," he whispered. When Rose didn't respond, Kurama bent over and started planting kisses on her neck. He felt Rose's body stiffen as he continued which made him smile. She tilted her head to give him more access to her flesh. He stopped and took her head in his hands so their faces would meet eye to eye.

"See? There is nothing you should be embarrassed about," he said.

A smile formed on Rose's lips as she looked at him. Kurama smiled as well and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Kurama's body weight forced Rose on her back as his hands roamed through her hair. Kurama broke the kiss so Rose could catch her breath and while she was doing so he removed her shirt and bra along with his own shirt. Rose blushed as Kurama starred at her naked chest. He swallowed hard as his breathing began to quicken. Rose noticed the change and looked at him.

"Kurama? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Huh? Yeah... don't worry," he said suddenly.

Rose continued to watch Kurama as he bent down and took the side of her neck into his mouth and started to suck on the flesh. Rose bent her head back as Kurama continued downward, planting kisses around her bare chest. He took one of her nipples in his mouth which made Rose gasp at the feel. He smiled at the reaction she gave him and took her whole breast into his mouth while with his other hand, caressed the other. By this time her breathing turned into pants and her hands were tangled in his hair. Kurama stopped and soon after started to unbuckle her pants. He threw the pants aside and saw that she was already wet from his previous action. Kurama smiled and without a second thought, took the panties off and threw them over to where her pants were. He went back up and started kissing around her navel.

"K-Kurama..." Rose moaned as Kurama went down further, making her breath even harder.

"Is it too much?" he asked.

"No... just don't stop is all."

Kurama smirked and took a finger and started brushing it against her wet folds. Rose's whole body jumped at the sensation that was coursing through her. Hearing her moan his name made him even harder. He stuck his finger inside and began searching for that special spot. Her legs spread open for more access as her walls clamped down on his finger. He smiled to himself knowing that her end was drawing near and took his finger out.

"Wh- what are you doing?" she cried.

Seeing the eagerness in her eyes made him smile even more and took her folds in between his teeth which made her scream.

"Kurama what are you doing?" she asked, tears running down her face.

Kurama didn't say anything and drove his tongue inside. He began thrusting his tongue in and out as Rose held his head in place. Kurama smiled and went faster as Rose's back arched up and she screamed while releasing her juices. Kurama lapped up each drop and brought his head up to look at Rose. Her whole body was covered in sweat as she tried to catch her breath.

"Now it's my turn," he smirked.

"Kurama... what's up with you?" Rose asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You aren't acting the way you normally are."

Kurama starred at Rose for a while then stripped himself down and crawled on top of her.

"I... want you," he said.

"What?"

Rose looked up at Kurama and saw that his breathing was beginning to quicken. Her eyes opened wide as she felt his tip at her entrance.

"I need you," he whispered.

"_Now I get it,"_ she thought to herself. _"He's going through it and he's trying to control himself."_

Kurama entered her without warning which made Rose grasp the sheets beneath her. She looked up and saw that Kurama's eyes were closed tightly and his arms were shaking as well. He soon came to her barrier and looked at her, sweat dripping from his face. Rose looked at him with concern but nodded and prepared herself for what was yet to come. Kurama smiled weakly and with one quick thrust, broke the barrier. Tears started showing in her eyes that Kurama saw and stopped his movements.

"I-I'm okay," she said with a smile. "Keep going, it'll pass."

Kurama nodded and started thrusting in slow movements but then sped up. The pain turned into pleasure and soon Rose was meeting up with Kurama's moves. Rose held the sheets tightly as her walls kept clamping down on Kurama's length. Rose opened her legs wider which made Kurama moan loader as he went in deeper. Pretty soon Rose felt Kurama's length pulse and he bent his head back as he emptied himself inside her. Rose followed shortly after, yelling his name out.

As midnight came, the two of them were lying on top of Kurama's bed, panting and sweating at the same time. Kurama turned his head and looked at Rose as she her breathing began to slow down. She turned and saw that Kurama was starring at her with aw and that made her smile.

"That was amazing," she swallowed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Kurama said in a husky voice.

"I never knew you were so good at it," she said, moving closer to him.

Kurama looked away and starred out the window. Rose took his hand into hers and smiled. "I know what happened."

"You do?" he asked, looking at her.

"You were in heat, weren't you?"

Kurama didn't say anything. "How did you know?"

"Right after you took my shirt off I felt a chance in you. It didn't hit me until after my first orgasm."

"I'm sorry, I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Well you did bit me, but I'm fine." Kurama didn't say anything and avoided contact with Rose's eyes. "But I'm glad."

"You're glad? For what?"

"That you chose me as your mate."

Kurama looked and saw a big smile on Rose's face.

"But I hope you are alright now and if you start to get the heat again, I'll be here for you."

Kurama smiled and nodded. "Thank you, but I'm alright now. Your energy is low so I think it would be best if we slept now."

Rose agreed and snuggled against him, feeling his body heat against hers. Within minutes, the both of them were fast asleep in each others arms.

Morning hit and Rose was the first one up. She stretched her body out and carefully got out of bed, making sure not to wake Kurama up. The sun was shining brightly in the sky and only a few clouds were visible. Rose got her clothes and headed for the bathroom. Luckily Shiori was at work, so Rose didn't have to worry about Shiori seeing her coming out of her son's bedroom. She took a nice hot shower then got dressed. By the time she came back into the room, Kurama was up.

"Morning Kurama," she said sweetly.

"Morning Ro-"he stopped in mid sentence as he felt his heart start to race. Seeing Rose standing there in the doorway with her hair still wet made something trigger inside of him.

"Kurama? What's wrong?" Rose asked with a concerned tone.

Kurama grasped the dresser as his breathing started to pick up. His eyes were shut tight and sweat started to form on his forehead.

"Oh god." Rose walked toward Kurama which made him fall to his knees. "But I don't understand, why is it happening so fast though."

Kurama didn't answer and his breathes turned into pants by then. Within minutes he started groaning in agony.

"K-Kurama..." Rose didn't know what to do. She could give herself to him again, but it was too soon though.

"Go..."

"Huh?"

"G-go... to Genkai..." Kurama said through clenched teeth.

"Genkai?" Rose asked. "Who's she?"

"G-get Yusuke... he'll tell you..."

Rose nodded. "Okay. I'll be back." She turned and left, hoping that this Genkai person would have the answer.

"You are so lame Kuwabara," Yuskue said, leaning up against a wall.

"I'm tell you, she was looking right at me when she smiled and winked," said Kuwabara.

"Are you sure there wasn't some handsome guy standing behind you?"

"Are you saying that I'm ugly?"

"Wow, you catch on quick you know that?" Yusuke started laughing.

"That's it! Don't make me hurt you," Kuwabara growled.

"Like you can." Yusuke continued to laugh.

Kuwabara growled with his hands formed into fists until he saw someone running towards them in the corner of his eye. "Hey look."

"Isn't that Kurama's girl?" Yusuke asked.

"I think so," Kuwabara said.

"Yusuke!" Rose shouted as she ran towards them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Rose. I didn't know you were back in town," Yusuke smirked.

"There's no time for that. Where is Genkai?" she asked.

"Genkai? Why do you need her for?" Yusuke asked with a puzzled face.

"Kurama told me to go see her."

"Kurama? Is he okay?" Kuwabara asked.

"No, he's going though heat right now," Rose said, starring at the ground.

"Heat? Like when it's really hot out?" Kuwabara asked.

"No, it doesn't have to do with the weather."

Yusuke saw the concern in Rose's face and knew that Kurama was in trouble. "I'll take you to Genkai."

"You will?" she asked.

"Yeah. I can see that you are really worried about Kurama and if that's so, he must be in trouble," Yusuke said.

"Thank you Yusuke."

"Don't mention it. It's the kind of guy I am."

"Wait, I still don't understand what's going on here," Kuwabara said.

"You'll figure it out in time," Yusuke said with a grin.

"You calling me stupid?"

"See, you are catching up already."

"I'm not laughing!"

"Who said it was funny? It's pretty sad really."

The two of them started arguing as they made their way to Genkai's temple. Rose who is still worried about Kurama and the pain he is going through.

"I hope Genkai can help me."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Yusuke, Rose, and Kuwabara made it to Genkai's temple and started up the long white stone steps that led to her temple. Rose could smell the scent of pine as they made their way up. As they reached the top of the stairs, Rose looked at the temple's surroundings. It was so peaceful and full of life.

"She should be here," Yusuke said as he walked toward the temple. Rose stayed behind him and Kuwabara as they made their way to the door. Just as Yusuke was about to touch the door, the door slid open. There, standing before them was a little old woman who had medium length blush colored hair. Her hands were placed in back of her as she looked at her guests.

"Thought it was you," she said. "I could hear your voice a block away."

"Hey, I'm not _that_ loud, am I?" Yusuke asked.

"Kid, I've known you a long time now and I can tell when you are coming to see me by just sensing your energy."

"Oh."

"So, why are you here? It must be important."

"What? Can't your favorite student just stop by and say hi?"

"You said you were my favorite student?"

"Oh come on you old hag. You know I'm your favorite, that's why you chose me." Yusuke had a big grin on his face as Genkai looked at him with pity.

"Actually, the reason why we are here is because Rose wants to ask you something," Kuwabara said, stepping away from Rose so Genkai could see her.

Genkai slowly walked up to Rose and looked her straight in the eye. "Something is bothering you," she said in a low voice.

"T-that's right," Rose said, her hands clasped together in front of her and her head down.

"Let's step inside and you can tell me your problem," Genkai offered.

"I'd like that, thank you," Rose said.

The four of them walked into the temple and into a big room that had a huge statue in it. They all sat down and Rose explained about Kurama's situation and how he told her to go see Genkai. When she was done, Yusuke and Kuwabara just starred at her with wide eyes. Rose blushed and looked at the floor again.

"Geez. Who knew that Kurama had a wild side," Yusuke said, still in shock.

"That's enough Yusuke," Genkai said in a strict voice. Genkai closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her arms folded in front of her as she sat there, not saying a word. After a moment of silence, Genkai opened her eyes and starred at Yusuke. "What Kurama is experiencing is called Demon Heat. All demons get it at some point in their life when they fall in love."

"R-really?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, and it's very hard to control the urges that come with the heat. Your body will start to heat up and your desire for your mate gets stronger. It's a painful process to go through and it could last for weeks, even months. It depends on the demon."

"I already knew that, but why is Kurama going through his heat so quickly, right after the other?" Rose asked.

"The reason why Kurama is getting the urges to close together is because of you," Genkai said.

"Because of me? What did I do?" Rose asked with a concerned voice.

"You didn't do anything. It's because you are in the same room together, close to one another. His heat can sense your presence and that's what drives him to the brink."

"Is there a way to stop the pain that he is having?"

"There is one way, but it's very difficult to do."

"What is it?"

"You have to stay away from him. Not for long though, but you have to give him time to relax his body. Being with him everyday will cause so much pain... he'll start to get violent with you, possibly even kill you but not on purpose."

"NO! I can't! I can't leave his side!"

"Look, if you really care about him, doing this is the only way. It will get the pain to subside within him."

Rose's hands turned into fists as tears ran from her eyes. Yusuke put his hand on her leg, trying to comfort her.

"But why isn't Rose going through this heat?" Kuwabara asked.

"It's because she's not a pure demon. Only pure demons get the heat," Genkai explained.

"I'll do it..." Rose said. Yusuke looked at her as the tears kept falling faster. "I don't want... Kurama to suffer anymore..."

"Then it's decided. You can only go see him every two days."

"Two days?!" Yusuke shouted. "That's nuts!"

"It's the only way," Genkai said.

"Look, I'll ask Keiko if you can stay at her place for now," Yusuke said in a soft voice.

"Thank you," Rose said and whipped her tears away.

Yusuke smiled at her then turned to Kuwabara. "You go and tell Kurama what the plan is here."

"Right," said Kuwabara in a sad tone.

Yusuke helped Rose up and the three of them headed out the door. Genkai stood in the doorway and watched as the three of them went down the steps.

"SWEET!" shouted Fukai as she looked into her crystal ball. "Not only will I torture Kurama, but I'll also torture Rose. Revenge will be mine!" The crystal ball changes scenes to Kuwabara and Kurama.

"I'm coming!" Kurama shouted as he opened the front door. "Yes? Oh, Kuwabara, why are you here?"

"It's about Rose," Kuwabara said.

"What about her? Is she hurt?"

"No, no. She met up with us and asked for us to take her to Genkai's temple. So we did and found out her problem. Or should I say your problem. "

"Out of all the things I know, this is something I didn't know about."

"Yeah well, we found out a solution to your problem. The only thing is, you won't like it."

"Well, what is it?"

"The solution is, for Rose to stay away from you."

"What?"

"She can only see you every two days. She'll be staying at Keiko's house for now. I'm really sorry but this is the only way."

"I understand..."

"If you need to talk, just call me."

"Thanks."

Kuwabara smiled and headed out down the sidewalk. Kurama stood there for a while, looking at the ground. The heat went down, but his heart ached now.


	4. Chapter 4 LEMON

Chapter Four

"How is she?" Yusuke asked. It was the next day since Rose was told not to be with Kurama. She was staying at Keiko's house until then.

"Not good. She isn't eating and she has been in her room all day. She hasn't come out and I'm worried about her," Keiko said in a sad tone.

Yusuke didn't say anything and looked up to where her room was. The room was dark and the curtains were closed. "She's probably aching inside."

"I'm sure she is. I just wish there was something I could do for her." Keiko looked at Yusuke and saw that he was just as concerned as she was.

Meanwhile, in Rose's room, Rose was sitting on the edge of the bed with her head down. Tears falling slowly from her eyes. The room was dark and cold, just as Rose wanted it.

"Rose?!" Keiko called out from the other side of the door. "Rose can I come in?"

There was no answer for a while. "Sure," she said in a low voice.

Keiko opened the door and stepped in. "My god! It's freezing in here!" Keiko said, wrapping her arms around herself.

"I like it this way," Rose said coldly.

Keiko took a step back in shock. Rose had never said anything in that tone before. She swallowed and took a step forward towards the bed. "Um... Yusuke was here. He wanted to see how you were doing." Rose didn't answer or even move from her spot. "He was... he was worried about you, you know." There was still no respond from her. "You know... I was wondering about something. How come you know so much about the demon heat?. You are only a half demon right?"

"Yeah," Rose said in the same cold tone she gave before. Keiko didn't say anything, just listened as Rose went on. "My mother and father died when I was really little. I was found by a thief who took me to his leader. The leader's name was Rono. Rono was like a father to me and raised me into believing that evil was better then good, but I didn't believe him. I grew up stealing and destroying homes with my new family. One day, my father met another demon named Amaya and went into these crazy stages that scared me. That's when I was taught about the demon heat. My father and new mother had a daughter named Fukai. Fukai and I didn't get a long at all. She always said that she was superior to me because she was all demon while I was just a half demon. My father and mother didn't stop her because they felt the same way. Fukai and my mother went back to Makai, leaving my father with me." Keiko just stood there, not knowing what to say. "I've been away from Kurama for a year and now, finally when we are reunited, we have to stay away from each other." Keiko's stomach turned when she heard this.

"It's for the best," Keiko said in a soft voice. "I'll leave you alone. If you are hungry, there is food in the kitchen for you." Keiko turned and left, shutting the door behind her.

Kurama was sitting on his bed when he felt a familiar energy close by. He didn't look up but knew who it was. "Hiei, I know you are there. You don't have to hide every time you are here."

"Haven't seen you this depressed," Hiei said as he entered through the window.

"I miss her," Kurama said.

"Love, it's an under rated thing these days," Hiei said, sitting on Kurama's desk.

"You wouldn't understand." Kurama closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I heard that you are going through heat. Is that true?"

Kurama nodded his head slowly, not opening his eyes to look at Hiei.

"Surprising that your demon side didn't take over. I mean, he's not exactly pure if you know what I mean."

Kurama didn't say anything. He felt an empty spot in his heart that wouldn't go away.

"I need to see her again."

"Well, that's not going to happen. Unless she escapes and comes to see you."

"She's going to see me again. Tomorrow actually."

"Then wait until tomorrow you fool."

Kurama just sat there, not even making eye contact. Hiei snorted and got up. "I'm going," he said.

"Bye," Kurama whispered.

Hiei looked at his friend one last time, then jolted out the window.

Tomorrow approached with Rose waking up early and already dressed and out the door. When she got to Kurama's house, he wasn't awake yet. She kneeled by his bed and watched him sleep peacefully. Kurama opened his eyes slowly minutes later and turned his head to see Rose smiling down at him.

"Rose," he said with a smile.

"Morning sleepy head," said Rose softly. She put her hand on his and gave him a kiss.

"I missed you so much," he said, sitting up.

"I missed you too," she said. She sat at the edge of his bed and smiled. It didn't take long for him to pull her into his arms.

"Don't leave me again," he whispered.

"But you'll suffer if I don't."

"It doesn't matter. I want you with me, by my side always."

"Kurama..."

Kurama kissed her and pulled her closer to him. She could feel his body responding to her touch and knew that if she didn't pull away, it'll be too late. She broke the kiss and tried to pull away, but Kurama's grip on her was too strong. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Kurama, we have to stop what we are doing," she said.

"Why?"

"I can feel it. You are about to go into your heat stage again. I don't want you to suffer!"

"I don't care!" He pulled her to him once more and held onto her tightly. She could feel his breathing starting to pick up and his heart beating fast. Pretty soon his grip on her became tighter which made her wince.

"K-Kurama... let go... please..." she pleaded.

"No!" he said sternly. With that he pushed her onto his bed and climbed on top of her. Her eyes were wide when she saw his hair go from red to silver. Kurama gripped the sheets with his eyes closed shut and his teeth clenched together.

"Kurama..."

Kurama screamed as his demon side appeared in front of her. His eyes looking at her and a smirk on his face. He grabbed her clothes and ripped them off, leaving her exposed in front of him. He bent down and started kissing her neck and chest. Rose's breathing started to turn into pants as Kurama went down lower. She grabbed his head and pulled him up to her. He smiled down at her and within seconds, impales himself into her. Kurama brought his face up to her neck again and started suckling on it. Then, without warning bit into her flesh, withdrawing blood to the surface. Her hands gripped his shoulders and screamed. Kurama licked the blood up and smiled.

"You are now mine," he said huskily.

Rose smiled weakly then gasped as his thrusting became harder and faster. She could hear his grunts and groans which made her even more wet then before. Kurama felt the difference and grinned as he moved down and took one of her nipples between his teeth. Rose's grip on him became stronger as he started sucking on each breast.

"K-Kurama... I.." her breathing became more rapid and her moans got louder.

"That's right, cum for me. I want to feel you as you surround me with your end," he growled. He impales harder as he watched her expression on her face get more intense. Her nails dug into Kurama's shoulders as she cried out his name, surrounding him with her essence. It only took one more thrust until Kurama surrendered to his end and spilled his seed deep within her.

Kurama slowly returned to his human state and looked at Rose. Her chest was heaving up and down and sweat was all over her body.

"Rose... I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be..." she said softly. She smiled at him and kissed him on the lips with love. Soon after that she fell onto the bed and fell unconscious.

"Rose!" Kurama sat her up and then realized that she had only fell unconscious. He sighed with relief and got out of bed. He went to his dresser and picked out a shirt and a pair of pants. He couldn't dress her in her clothes because he ripped him apart. After dressing her and tucking her in under the covers, he got dressed himself then went downstairs for a glass of water.

Five hours later Rose opened her eyes and looked to see where she was. She slowly sat up and realized that she was wearing Kurama's clothes and softly smiled to herself. Kurama was sitting on the couch reading a book when she came down the stairs, holding the railing for support just in case she fell. Kurama looked up from his book then dropped it as he raced over to her.

"Rose what are you doing up?" he asked.

"I'm fine Kurama," she said, making her way down the last few steps.

"You don't look fine to me. You should rest. Your body is exhausted and needs to recover."

"Kurama are you forgetting that I'm part demon too?"

"No, but your human side seems to take more of you then your demon side."

Rose looked at him with a strange look then headed for the couch. She plopped herself down and looked at Kurama who still had concern on his face.

"Come over here and relax with me," she laughed.

Kurama went over and sat next to her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"My heat has died down," he said softly.

"I've noticed," she whispered.

"But who knows when it'll start up again. Your body needs to rest after what I last did to you."

"My body will be fine. All I'm concerned about is getting your heat over with."

Kurama smiled and rubbed her back as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep again.

"I knew it," he said to himself and picked her up and brought her back upstairs into his bed.

A/N: Well I know that this chapter wasn't long with the sex scene and all. It's just that my mind was blacking out on me (as usual) and I couldn't think of anything else. ;; Gomen-Nasai Minna (Very sorry everyone.)


	5. Chapter 5 LEMON

Chapter Five

The next day, Rose met up with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko at the nearest café to discuss some things.

"So he said that his heat is dying down?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, but I don't believe it," Rose said.

"Why not? If he says it's dying down, then it must be true," Kuwabara said, after taking a big gulp of his soda.

"You idiot. You don't get it do you?" Yusuke asked.

"What's to get?"

Yusuke sighed and slapped Kuwabara behind the head. "Kurama is only saying it so Rose doesn't have to worry about him."

"Oh. Well... that was my next option," said Kuwabara as his face turned red.

"Well, before these two get into another fight and make a scene, I say we get onto the next order of business," Keiko said, eyeing Yusuke with a look.

"What other business?" Rose asked.

"Well, we all decided that you should get your own place. That way, when Kurama needs to see you, you two will have your own private place to do your thing," Keiko said casually.

"My own place? But I don't have that much money with me."

"It's all taken care of," Yusuke said.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"We all pitched in and brought you your own apartment. It's not too far from Kurama's place," said Kuwabara with a big smile on his face.

"You guys didn't have to do that," Rose said.

"We wanted to," said Keiko.

"I don't know what to say except, thank you all," smiled Rose.

"No problem. You're a friend," Keiko smiled warmly.

The next two days was all about moving into the new apartment and getting settled. Keiko's parents pitched in and brought some new furniture for Rose and Shizuru got Rose some kitchen and bathroom appliances. At the end of the day Rose had a big smile across her face.

"Thank you all for the great helped you did. I am eternally grateful," Rose said, bowing before her friends.

"No sweat kiddo," Shizuru said with a laugh.

"We wish you the best," said Keiko.

After waving goodbye to her friends, she closed the front door and started up the shower in the bathroom. She was about to shed her clothes when she heard a knock at the door.

"Yes?" she asked. She opened the door and saw Kurama standing before her with a bouquet of red roses.

"This is a house warming gift, for you," Kurama smiled.

"I don't know what to say," she said, taking the bouquet from him. "Come in, I was just about to take a shower, but it can wait."

Kurama walked in and wrapped his arms around Rose as she turned and started for the kitchen. She giggled as Kurama planted kisses on her neck.

"Kurama, I have to get these flowers into water," she said with a small laugh.

"Okay, but hurry back," he whispered in her ear which sent shivers down her spine.

"Okay."

Kurama took his arms off of her and watched as she walked into the kitchen. Moments later she returned to him with a grin on her face.

"I have an idea," she said.

"What's the idea?" Kurama asked.

"I would love it, if you were to come into the shower with me," she said seductively.

Kurama was surprised to hear her say that, but he did feel his heart start to race. Rose took a few more steps forward until she was close enough for her to wrap her arms around his neck and capture his lips into a kiss. Kurama wrapped his arms around her again as their tongues danced with each other. Rose smiled and broke the kiss.

"What?" Kurama asked.

"I can feel it. I can feel your demon heat start to rise," she smirked.

It was true, Kurama could feel his insides start to burn up. Rose giggled at Kurama's expression and took his hand. Kurama looked at her with a puzzled look on his face.

"Come with me," she grinned and lend him into the bathroom where the shower was still running. She could hear that Kurama's breathing was turning into panting and that made her smile even more. She turned around and started stripping her clothing, keeping an eye on Kurama's face. Kurama swallowed hard as he watched her bra fall to the ground. "You like?" Kurama didn't say anything, he just stood there in aw. Rose removed her panties and flung them aside, then walked up to Kurama. "I'm a fox too you know and I can smell your arousal." Kurama was speechless and just watched as Rose took off his shirt, then his pants. Rose smirked and took his length into her hands and started stroking it. Kurama's body tensed up and closed his eyes as she continued to pleasure him.

"Rose..." he moaned.

Rose removed his boxers and led him into the shower where the warm water started to soak their bodies. Kurama leaned up against the cool tiles on the wall with his eyes half open. Rose pressed her body up against his, making him sigh in her ear.

"I have something planned for you, that I know you'll enjoy," she whispered. Kurama didn't say anything except moan as his heat started to rise along with the temperature in the bathroom. "Just relax." She stroked his chest as she kissed him passionately. Kurama moaned in her mouth while placing his hands on her hips. Rose parted lips and kissed his neck then all over his chest. Kurama's chest heaved up and down as he titled his head, taking in the pleasure that she was giving him. She moved even lower and twirled her tongue around his naval. She placed a hand on his member that caused him to gasp at her touch. "Does it hurt?"

"You have no idea," he panted.

"Then I shall relieve you from the pain," she whispered and with that, she licked the tip. It already had precum on it and that told her how hard he really was. She took him into her mouth and moaned, receiving a restrained groan from Kurama. Sucking on him slowly, Kurama's mouth opened slightly, placed his hands on her head. She started to suck harder and Kurama's back arched up, causing his member to go deeper into her mouth. Rose almost gagged, but continued sucking. Kurama's grip on her hair tightened as he titled his head back, with his eyes closed.

"R-Rose... I can't hold it..." he moaned.

Rose ignored him and continued to suck harder. One of her hands moved up and started rubbing his balls. Kurama moaned out loud and took a hand off her to hold onto the wall for support.

"Ugh... R-Rose.. I'm going... to cum... don't stop..."

Rose could feel his member tighten and smiled, taking him out of her mouth. She stood up and looked at Kurama's face. Sweat was dripping from his face and his pants became labored.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Beg for it."

"What?!"

"Beg for it."

"R-Rose... please... don't do this..."

"Close enough. But I want you to cum for me long and hard." She smiled and went back down and took all of him into her mouth. The warmth that surrounded him made his knees go weak. She sucked on him harder as he moaned her name that echoed the bathroom. Kurama's eyes tightened shut as a grunt escaped his lips and his seed spurted forth into her mouth. Load after load shot from him as Rose tried to swallow as much as she could. His seed started dripping from the sides of her mouth and onto the floor. Kurama fell to the floor, panting hard. Rose took him out of her mouth and whipped the sides of her mouth. "You were tasty. You know that?"

Kurama smirked and pulled her into his arms. "I enjoyed that," he said huskily.

"I'm glad," she smiled.

After drying off and putting clothes back on, Kurama and Rose both fell asleep in each others arms in her bed.

AU: AH! This was all about giving Kurama his pleasure. Don't worry though. I have ideas in my head for when the villains come and take action on the couple.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Chapter Six

"So, how was it last night?" Yusuke asked, smiling at Kurama. The two of them were waiting outside of the fitting room while Keiko and Rose tried on clothes. Yusuke was used to waiting outside for about two hours until Keiko finally found something she liked. Kurama however, wasn't used to this kind of date. He never went clothes shopping with a girl before and it sort of made him feel a little uneasy.

"Yusuke I doubt this is the right place to be talking about that," Kurama said, avoiding eye contact.

"Well, what else can we talk about. We've been standing here for about an hour and I'm getting tired and bored."

"Be patient Yusuke." Kurama smiled at his friend who had a bored look on his face.

"Okay, all done," Keiko said, emerging from the fitting stale. She was wearing a blue skirt that ended above the knees and a white short sleeve shirt that had a huge heart in the center. "Do you like?"

"Yeah I like. I like anything that's on you," Yusuke said with a grin. Keiko gave Yusuke a hug and shortly after Rose came out wearing the same skirt that Keiko was wearing except in pink, and a v-neck short sleeve shirt that was black.

"Kurama! How do you like it?" she asked.

"It looks adorable on you," Kurama smiled.

"Thank you so much!" Rose smiled and gave Kurama hug. Yusuke noticed this and looked at Kurama who had a blank stare on his face. Rose realized it too and stepped away. "I'm sorry Kurama. I forgot."

"It's okay. I didn't feel anything, you're safe."

"That's good to know. Hey, let's go to the park and sit under the trees."

"That's a good idea," Keiko said. "Let's go Yusuke."

"Fine, I need a break from standing."

After paying for the outfits, the four of them walked over to the park, laughing and talking on the way. Only a few clouds were in the sky and the sun was shining above them. Rose picked out a hug tree so that the four of them could sit under. Keiko was sitting on Yusuke's lap with his arms around her while Rose was sitting beside Kurama. Her head was on his shoulder as the two of them held hands.

"I'm sorry Kurama," she whispered.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked.

"I can't cuddle with you. It'll be too risky being that we are out in the open like this."

Kurama smiled and wrapped his arm around her. "Don't worry about."

Rose smiled to herself and moved in closer to him.

"We'll attack tonight," Fukai said, standing before tons of demons. "I will entrust you with this mission and you better succeed, or else!"

The demons shook with fear and nodded their heads.

"Good. Now go!"

"Yes ma'am!" the demons shouted and took off.

"_Tonight, I'll avenge you father. That half demon is no match for me," _Fukai thought to herself and a grin formed across her lips.

"It's a beautiful night," Rose softly said while holding onto Kurama's arm.

"It is. But not as beautiful as you are," he said with a smile.

"Kurama you say such wonderful things to me." Rose smiled at Kurama and held him tighter. "I wish this night never ends."

"So do I-" Kurama stopped in his tracks and looked around the area.

"What's wrong Kurama?"

"Shhh. We have company."

"Huh?"

Kurama glared into the empty darkness while Rose was trying to figure out what was going on. The wind blew through the leaves of the trees and the moon was covered by the clouds. Kurama's body stiffened and pushed Rose aside. It wasn't long before a swarm of demons appeared from the darkness, heading towards Kurama and Rose. Kurama got his rose whip out and was ready to attack. The demons stopped a few feet away from the two of them, all with grins on their faces.

"Why are you here?" Kurama demanded. None of the demons responded. "Answer me!"

"We are here to serve our master," said a demon.

"Do not interfere," said another and charged towards Kurama.

The rest of the demons followed and surrounded Kurama to a point where he couldn't see anything but the demons in front of him. He took his rose whip and started slashing the demons, a couple at a time. Meanwhile Rose was doing the best she could to help Kurama, but during the process, a demon grabbed her and took her into the darkness. Kurama stopped at the sign of Rose's spirit energy gone. Kurama faced the demons with fire in his eyes.

"Where's Rose?!" he demanded, his grip getting tighter around the handle of his whip.

"Why should we tell you?" said a demon.

"It's simple. If you don't, I'll make sure I slice your bodies into bird food!" His whip flung through the air, slicing each demon into tiny pieces. Pretty soon, only two demons remained.

"Okay, okay. We'll talk," they said with shaky voices. "Rose was taken to the castle that is up high on the mountain. It's one of the mountains towards the west. Fukai lives in that castle and wants to get revenge for what Rose did to her father."

"Fine, I'll spare your lives, but if I find out that you've been lying to me. I'll hunt you down like the dogs you are."

Terror formed in their eyes and with that, the demons fled the scene, leaving Kurama in the dark once again. Kurama stood there for a seconds, then headed toward the west, hoping that the demons were telling the truth and that Rose was okay.

AU: Wow. This is a short chapter. ;; I mean a really, really, really, short chapter. I am planning to have the next chapter to be longer so, that's probably why this chapter is so short. Not to mention my brain is slowing down and I'm getting headaches. ;; Okay. I'm out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Rose woke up and found herself in a room that had candles everywhere. She sat up and looked around the mysterious room. There were stone pillars which stood on each side of the room. Weird statues were in between the pillars and above them were red fabric cloths that had golden patterns on them. The room lite up even more just as she was about to stand up.

"Looks like the peasant is finally awake," said a cold voice.

Rose looked toward her left and saw Fukai sitting in a golden throne, smirking at her. Rose got to her feet and turned toward her sister.

"Why did you bring me here?" Rose asked.

"Silence!" Fukai yelled as she whipped Rose to the ground. "You're in my territory now. You do not speak unless I tell you to." Rose glared at her sister as she sat up on the cold floor. "The fun will start soon."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Rose.

"No talking!" Fukai swung her whip at Rose again, this time sending her flying into the wall. Rose sat there motionless, her body aching from the attack. "That's better." Fukai took out a silver collar and flung it at Rose. The collar clipped itself around Rose's neck just as she started moving. Rose grabbed the collar and yanked at it, trying to get it off. Fukai sat there, laughing as she watched Rose struggle with the collar. "The collar won't come off without the remote."

"Why are you doing this?"

"It's easy sister. You killed my father and now I'm here to avenge him. I'll make sure you suffer before your death."

"I had to kill him Fukai. He was evil and didn't care about us or mom."

"Shut up!" The whip slammed into Rose's back once more, making her cough. "I've had enough of this half demon. Lock her away in one of the cells until I need her again."

"Right away mistress," said one of the servants. Rose was carried out of the room and into a dark hallway.

Kurama wondered the forest, searching for the mountain's entrance. He told Yusuke that he was going to rescue Rose and for him and the others to stay here. Six hours had past since Rose's abduction and Kurama was growing more worried and furious by the second. Kurama passed a huge tree and saw the mountain's base. Kurama wasted no time and started climbing up the mountain.

Meanwhile, Rose was sitting in a dark, cold cell all alone. Her body was still aching from the whipping that she had got. But her mind was on Kurama and her hopes were not gone. She shifted her body a bit and winced at the pain that coursed through her body. "I will not give up," she said to herself quietly. She closed her eyes for a brief moment when she heard the cell door open. She opened her eyes and saw one of the servants standing in the doorway.

"The mistress would like to see you know," he said.

Rose got up slowly and walked out of the cell. The two of them walked down the same dark hallway and to a room that was well lite up. It was a different room that looked like a huge cellar. She turned her head to the left and saw Fukai sitting in the same chair, with the same smirk on her face. Just looking at that face made Rose's blood boil.

"Welcome sister," Fukai greeted. "Please come in."

Rose walked further into the room.

"Your boy toy is heading up this mountain as we speak," Fukai said.

Hearing her say those words made Rose's heart skip a beat.

"Don't get your hopes up just yet. This is where the fun starts and you are going to be a part of it."

Rose glared at Fukai as her hands became fists.

Kurama finally reached the top of the mountain and saw the entrance to the castle right in front of him. He got to his feet and headed in. He traveled down the hallway until he saw a bright light in front of him. When he entered the room, he saw Rose standing by Fukai. His teeth clenched together as he walked into the room.

"Welcome stranger," Fukai said.

Kurama didn't say anything and starred at Rose. He saw that she was shaking a little and noticed red marks all over her body.

"How rude. You enter someone else's house and you don't say hello," Fukai grinned.

"Shut up!" Kurama growled.

"Well, aren't you a charmer."

"Let Rose go, or else."

"Now why would I do that?"

Hatred was building up inside Kurama, yet he remained calm.

"I know that you have been going through heat for sometime now. I also know that tonight's the night where your heat gets worse."

Kurama didn't say anything and just stood there. Rose however, noticed that Kurama was starting to sweat. Rose knew what Fukai was going to do, and she was sure that Kurama knew too. But still, she didn't like seeing Kurama suffer.

"What's wrong? You seem occupied."

"I'm here to get rid of you, save Rose and get out of here."

Fukai smirked and sat back in her chair. "Let's see you try, come and get me."

Kurama didn't hold back and attacked with full force. But as he got near Fukai, he was repelled back to the wall. Fukai laughed as she saw Kurama's body hit the back wall.

"You can't get to me because there is a barrier protecting me." Fukai withdrew a collar that was similar to Rose's. She threw the collar to Kurama where it clipped itself around his neck. Little blue rods came out and attached themselves to his flesh. Kurama stirred and opened his eyes. With one hand he felt around the collar and then tried to get it off. Rose stood there helpless as she watched Kurama struggle.

"Here's how the game works," Fukai said. "Each of you have collars around your neck. Each time Kurama feels pain, the rods in his collar will sense it, they will send a signal to Rose's collar which will send bolts of electricity to her body. Kurama's collar will come off once Rose is dead."

Kurama clenched his teeth together and made his hands into fists.

"This should be interesting considering you are in heat, Kurama."

"This isn't fair!" Rose shouted with anger.

"Who said about being fair? You know as well as I do that being in heat is painful. You should prepare yourself sister."

Rose glared at Fukai then looked at Kurama who was still against the wall. His breathing was picking up and his face was all sweaty.

"Rose, try to break the barrier!" Kurama shouted as he tried to get up.

"But I can't," Rose said.

"Your power is stronger then hers. Just let your demon side take over for once."

Rose took Kurama's advice and focused her demon energy to the surface. Her human body changed into her demon fox form. Rose looked up at her sister with her now golden eyes. She must get rid of Fukai before Kurama's heat gets any worse.

A/N: Well, that's it for chapter 7. I ran out of ideas. ; I'll have chapter 8 up soon. Just sit tight and thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Rose stood there staring at Fukai as she formed flower bombs in her hands. "You'll pay for hurting Kurama like this," she growled.

"I doubt that sister," Fukai smiled.

"SHUT YOUR FACE!" Rose yelled and threw the bombs at the barrier. Pink smoke surrounded the room along with the sweet scent of flower. Rose waited for the smoke to clear and as she did, she could also hear Kurama's pants from behind her. The smoke cleared and to Rose's disappointment the barrier didn't break. "Those were my strongest weapons."

"I told you sister. My barrier is unbreakable," Fukai laughed.

"It's no good Kurama, not even my strongest weapons can break this thing."

"Don't... give up," Kurama panted.

"I'll try not to, but-" but before Rose could finish her sentence a jolt of electricity surrounded her body, causing her to fall to her knees.

"Rose!" Kurama called out but she did not answer.

"And so the entertainment begins," Fukai said. She watched Kurama crawl to Rose slowly and laughed. "Give it up! I know that your insides are burning up right now and that causes pain to Rose as well."

"Shut up!" Kurama snapped and rested his hand on Rose's shoulder but at the same time winced in pain. Rose screamed as the voltage increased, shaking underneath Kurama's hand.

"Let's make this more interesting shall we," Fukai said and threw cuffs at Kurama which bolted him to the wall. "Now you can't move to her."

Kurama struggled to break free but to no avail. All he could do was watch Rose as she slowly lost conscousness.

"Make it stop," Rose cried softly.

"Give it up and die already," laughed Fukai.

"I... won't... give up," Rose sneered. Fukai watched as Rose slowly got to her feet, still shaking.

"You still have energy left? I'm surprised."

"There's... a lot of things... you don't know... about me!" Rose formed more bombs and threw them at the barrier once more. The pink smoke filled the room again, but that didn't stop Rose from attacking the barrier with the last bit of strength she had left. She formed one big bomb in her hand and threw it at the barrier, collapsing to the ground afterwards. As the smoke cleared Kurama saw Rose lying motionless on the ground.

"Rose!" he cried but she didn't answer or move. "Rose... no.."

"No! How can this be?! She actually broke it!" Fukai yelled, looking at her broken barrier.

"You killed her..."

"What?"

"You killed her!" Kurama yelled, his eyes now yellow and hair now silver.

"About time," Fukai said.

"You'll pay!" Kurama transformed into his demon form and broke the cuffs that bounded him to the wall. "Say your prayers."

"Impossible!"

Kurama charged at her with full speed, his rose whip in his hand.

"Stop!"

"I don't think so!" And with one swipe, sliced Fukai in half. She fell to the ground in two motionless.

After putting away his whip he turned around and walked toward Rose's body. He picked her up and gasped as he checked her pulse. He smiled softly and carried her out of the building and back home.

The sun peaked through the curtains in Rose's apartment. Rose was in her bed and opened her eyes slowly to see Keiko there with her.

"You're up," Keiko said cheerfully.

"Yeah. How long was I asleep for?" Rose asked, sitting up in bed.

"Almost a whole week."

"Wow." Rose looked around the room. "Where's Kurama?"

"At home. He wanted to stay with you, but with his heat and all, it was best he stayed away."

"Oh. Thank you for watching over me Keiko."

"No problem. Yusuke did some watching too."

Rose smiled and got out of bed. "I'm gonna go visit Kurama. Let him know that I'm alright."

"Okay. Be careful."

"I will." After Rose got dressed she headed out to Kurama's house.


	9. Chapter 9 LEMON

Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Kurama was sitting on the couch with a book when the door knocked. Kurama opened the door then stood there in shock.

"Long time no see," Rose said cheerfully.

"Yeah. Are you okay?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah. I mean I did get a lot of sleep."

"I'm glad."

"I missed you." Rose wrapped her arms around Kurama's waist and hugged him gently.

"I missed you too," Kurama said. Kurama wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug.

They stood there for about a minute in each other's arms until Rose pulled away. She felt Kurama's heart start to be faster in his chest. She looked up at him and saw that his face showed that he was in pain, but not by much. She smiled and took his hand into hers.

"I think we should go somewhere that's private," she said.

"You read my mind," Kurama smiled.

Rose entered the house and headed upstairs with Kurama behind her.

"Where's your family?" she asked as she entered Kurama's room.

"They went out for the day," he said. He closed the door behind him and walked over to his bed where Rose was sitting.

Their lips met immediately as Kurama carefully rested his weight on top of Rose's body. His tongue danced with hers while his hand crawled inside her shirt and started to caress one of her breasts. Rose moaned inside his mouth as pleasure filled her. Kurama broke the kiss and removed her shirt and bra with a fast pace. His mouth went down and teased one of her nipples with his tongue. Rose moaned as her hands grabbed the sides of his head. The nipple hardened which made Kurama smile.

"You are enjoying this, aren't you?" he asked with smile.

"Yeah..." she nodded.

"Thought so. But this is nothing, the best is yet to come."

Rose watched as Kurama removed her pants then looked up at her with an even bigger smile.

"You are already wet," he said, removing her panties.

Rose just blushed as Kurama threw her panties to the other side of the room. He captured her lips once more as he gently circled her opening. Rose closed her eyes tightly, letting out a small moan. The sounds of her moans made him even more aroused and stuck one of his fingers inside her. She jumped at the feeling, but then relaxed and sighed. He started to move his finger, feeling the debts that he so longed for. She bent her head back and moaned his name loudly, thrusting her hips to get him more deeper. Kurama moved his mouth down to her neck and sucked on her sweet spot. Her walls clamped around his finger more rabidly which meant that she was close. Kurama removed his finger from her and bent down between her legs. Her sweet aroma drove him crazy and wanted to take her right then and there. He licked her opening, tasting her juices as they flowed out of her. Then without warning he inserted his tongue inside. Rose's hips buckled and her grip on his hair became tighter. Kurama moved his tongue in and out while rubbing her clitoris. Her hips thrust forward, giving him more access to her. Rose moaned his name loudly as pleasure consumed her. Her juices flowed freely into his hungry mouth as her body shook. After a few seconds she relaxed on the bed, her breathing hard and sweat covered her body.

"Are you okay?" Kurama asked, licking the corners of his mouth.

"Yeah... just need to rest a bit," Rose panted.

"Oh no. I'm afraid there won't be time for that," Kurama grinned.

"W-what do you mean?"

Kurama bent down so their eyes met one another. Rose swallowed as her breathing returned to normal. He moved to her ear and licked it, sending shivers down her spine.

"I need you now," Kurama whispered. "Resistance is not an option."

Rose's eyes grew wide at what she heard and simply nodded.

"Good girl."

Kurama moved his fully aroused manhood to her wet opening and shoved himself into her. A half moan half scream escaped her lips as Kurama's grabbed her hips tightly. He grunted as he moved inside and out of her in a steady rhythm. Rose gripped the bed sheets tightly and tried to meet her thrusts with his. Sweat dripped from Kurama's forehead and onto Rose's already sweaty body.

"K-Kurama..." Rose moaned as she arched her back.

"Don't you dare come yet," he growled as his thrusts got faster and harder.

"I'm trying," she said.

"That's my girl." Kurama bent down and took one of her breasts into his mouth and started sucking it. Rose moaned and transferred her hands from the bed sheets to his hair. Kurama groaned her name loudly as he spilled his seed deep within her. Rose followed right after, pouring her juices around him.

Kurama collapsed on top of her, his breathing coming out uneven. Rose smiled at him and put a hand on his sticky back. Kurama lifted his head just enough to see her face.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked.

Rose shook her head and kissed his forehead. "You didn't."

"Good." He rested his head on her chest and closed his eyes for a bit.

Rose starred up at the ceiling, listening to the people outside going on their life.

"Is it over?" she asked.

"Is what over?" he asked, not moving.

"Your heat."

"I believe so."

"We're going to have to tell your family about us then." Kurama didn't say anything. "Our children are most likely going to be half demons. That will spark questions from people."

"We'll manage. As for my family, I don't know how they are going to take it. Especially my mom."

Rose combed through his wet hair with her fingers. "We'll get through it."

Kurama lifted his head and kissed her passionately before getting up. "My family should be home soon." He picked up his pants and got them on along with his socks.

Rose nodded and got dressed too. "Should I toss the sheets into the wash?"

"If you want."

Rose got her shirt on and then stripped the bed of the sheets that they did their lovemaking on. "I'll be back." There were clothes already in the washing machine when she got there and clothes in the dryer. She transferred the wet clothes into the dryer and the clean clothes on top of the dryer. She inserted the dirty sheets into the wash and started it up. She folded the clean clothes while she was there then headed back to Kurama's room. When she entered he was spraying air freshener that smelled like roses around his room. She inhaled the scent and sighed. "I love the smell of roses because they remind me of you."

Kurama smiled and walked over to her, planting a gentle kiss on her lips. "They remind me of you too."

Rose hugged him tightly when they heard the front door open and close.

"Shuichi, we're home!" his little brother Shuichi called.

"Okay!" Kurama said. "We should do this now and get it over with."

Rose nodded and they both exited the room and headed downstairs to tell his family the news.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Kurama and Rose entered the kitchen where Shiori was putting away some groceries. Shuichi was helping her by putting things where they belonged.

"Oh, hello Rose," Shuichi said with a kind smile. "I didn't know you were here."

"I just came by to see K-Shuichi," Rose said. She still wasn't used to saying his human name, especially in front of his family.

"Oh, hello Rose," greeted Kurama's stepfather. He had just walked into the kitchen with a book in his hand.

"Nice to see you again Mr. Minamino," Rose greeted back with a polite bow.

"You don't have to get so formal every time I see you," he laughed and patted her on the shoulder.

"Right. Sorry." Rose's face reddened with embarrassment.

Kurama just smiled down at her then focused on the reason why they came downstairs. "We need to talk to you," he said in a serious tone.

"Did something happen?" Shiori asked.

"No, nothing like that," Kurama replied.

"We just have some things to tell you," Rose added.

"Well okay," Shiori said, looking at her husband.

"Let us sit in the living room," Kurama suggested.

All of them nodded and followed Kurama into the sitting where they each took a seat. Kurama and Rose sat next to each other of course. Kurama took a deep breath before he started explaining about what had happened in the past up until now. Shuichi's eyes were wide with not fear, but amazement. His stepfather's expression was that of shock and so was Shiori's. Kurama finished his story with both him and Rose transforming into their demon forms.

"It's all true?" Shiori asked in a shaky voice.

"I'm afraid so," Kurama said calmly.

Shiori gave one last glance at the two demon foxes standing before her, then fainted in her seat.

"Mother!" Kurama called and raced to her.

"It's okay, she has just fainted," his stepfather said, putting a hand on her forehead.

Rose and Kurama went back into their human forms and looked at Shiori with worried expressions on their faces.

Shiori woke up to find herself in her bed. She looked to her right to find Kurama sitting on the edge of the bed, his hand over her's. Rose was asleep in a chair in the corner of the room. Kurama's gaze turned to her's which made her almost jump in her place.

"Mother, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine. What happened?" she asked, sitting up.

"You fainted," he told her.

"I did? Then... it wasn't a dream?"

"I am afraid so."

"You really are a demon..."

Kurama shifted in his place to get a better look at her. "I have protected you from harm as far back as I can remember. Even though I am a demon, that won't change. I will always be here to protect you, father and Shuichi. Even if it costs me my life."

Shiori placed her left hand on top of his and smiled. "I believe you. You are still and always will be, my brilliant son who does amazing things."

Kurama smiled warmly and hugged her. Rose woke up shortly after and immediately got up and walked over to the bed. "Mrs. Minamino, are you going to be okay?" she asked, still with the worried expression on her face.

"I'll be fine, but you don't have to call me Mrs. Minamino," Shiori said.

"I don't?"

Shiori shook her head and smiled. "Now that you are a part of the family, you can call me Shiori, if you wish."

"O-okay."

"Is mom okay?" Shuichi asked, poking his head in the room.

"Yes," Kurama answered.

"Good. I'll go tell dad."

"I will be staying over at Rose's until her delivery," Kurama said.

"I figured that. You take good care of her," Shiori said.

"Don't worry, I will." Kurama wrapped an arm around Rose which made her blush.

"Will she be delivering at a hospital?" his stepfather asked as he walked into the room.

"I doubt it," Rose said and looked at Kurama.

"I will be making a trip to Spirit World. Maybe they can help us there," Kurama said.

Rose only nodded, then frowned at the ground. "I-I'm nervous."

Kurama looked at her with concern on his face. Shiori on they other hand just smiled and placed a hand on Rose's arm.

"Don't worry about it. You will do fine and it's not so bad really," she said softly.

"Thank you," Rose smiled.

"Plus I'm sure they have something to ease the pain up in Spirit World," Kurama said.

"I hope so."

"Koenma sir, Kurama is here to see you," said a female assistant.

"Kurama? What does he want?" Koenma asked.

"I don't know sir," the assistant replied.

"Send him in."

The assistant bowed and left the room.

"I wonder if anything happened in Ningenkai," George said, holding a stack of papers.

"I hope nothing terrible," Koenma said.

The door opened and Kurama walked into the room that had papers everywhere. He tried not to step on the ones on the floor as he made his way to Koenma's desk.

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice," Kurama said.

"Eh. Don't worry about it. Now tell me, why are you here?" Koenma asked, sitting up straight in his chair.

"Well you see sir, for the past few months I have been going through demon heat," Kurama said.

"Yes, that I have noticed. You're demonic energy was skyrocketing to the point where we couldn't determine the energy level."

Kurama's cheeks turned pink as he continued. "Well, as you know, once a demon goes through the heat, it means that they have chosen a mate."

"Yes, I knew that."

"Well, I have chosen Rose as my mate."

Koenma only nodded then got up from his seat and began to paced around the room.

"So the reason why you are here is to find out if there is something we can do for her delivery?"

"Correct."

"Well, I'm afraid to say that we don't do that sort of thing here. We are, as you know, a place where spirits come to find out where they are being placed."

"I was afraid of that."

"But, you could talk to Genkai about it."

"Genkai... of course."

Koenma laughed at Kurama's reaction then headed back to his desk.

"Thank you Koenma," Kurama said then dashed out the door.

"Kurama's going to be a daddy?" George asked.

"Haven't you been listening to a single word we've said?" Koenma asked, getting back to work.

"No."

Koenma threw a paper weight at George's head then continued his stamping.

"WHAT?! Kurama's going to be a dad?" Yusuke asked in shock.

"That's what I just said," Keiko said happily.

"Wow, little Kuramas running all over the place," Kuwabara said.

"Rose is already big," Keiko stated.

"What?! It's not even six months yet," Yusuke said.

"Well, she is part demon. I'm pretty sure demons have their babies sooner then humans," Kuwabara said.

"I was thinking about that too," Keiko said.

"Oh so I am the stupid one here?" Yusuke asked.

"Seems so," Kuwabara said with a smirk.

"Oh please. This is a one time thing. I have much more brains then you'll ever have," Yusuke said proudly.

"I'm in high school you dork!" Kuwabara said.

"Big deal! If it wasn't for your sister you'd be in some school for dumbasses," Yusuke laughed.

Kuwabara growled and grabbed Yusuke's shirt collar. "That's it! We're going to settle this here and now!"

Yusuke flicked Kuwabara's hand away and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'll beat you without breaking into a sweat."

"We'll see about that!"

"Guys stop," Keiko said, standing between them.

"Oh come on Keiko! I want to show this bimbo a lesson," Yusuke said, getting into a fighting position.

"Yusuke think! If you fight Kuwabara, chances are you might kill him. With the power you obtain, a single punch could destroy him!"

Yusuke was silent for a moment, then straightened up. "She's right. No matter how much I wanted to, I don't want to hurt you _that_ badly."

"Well, you are a half demon too. I guess I can let it slide," Kuwabara said. "Hm? Hey, it's Kurama."

"Hello everyone," he said.

"How's Rose?" Keiko asked.

"She is good. But she has been getting a lot of pains recently," he said.

"She must be getting close to her delivery."

"Where is she now?" Yusuke asked.

"At Genkai's. Genkai said that she will look after her," Kurama said.

"We should go see her," Kuwabara said.

"Yeah, can we?" Yusuke asked.

"I do not see a problem," Kurama said.

"Then it's settled, to Genkai's!" Yusuke said.

The four of them climbed the long staircase that led to Genkai's temple. Once they reached the top, Genkai ran up to them with a washcloth in her hand.

"It's about time you showed up," she said.

"Why? What happened?" Kurama asked.

"Rose is in labor, she needs you," she answered quickly. "This way!" Kurama followed Genkai into the temple where Rose was staying. Yusuke and Kuwabara just stood in place with blank looks on their faces.

"What are you two doing?" Keiko asked.

"Uh... nothing," Yusuke said.

"Come on. We'll wait in another room until Kurama comes back to give us the news," Keiko said and led the two guys to a room on the other side of the temple.

"Wow, Kurama actually went in there and is going to help Genkai delivery Rose's kids," Yusuke said as he sat down on the floor.

"What's so amazing about that?" Keiko asked, sitting next to him.

"Well, I wouldn't go in there," Yusuke said. "That'll be nasty."

He turned his head to find Keiko's angry face glaring at him. "So are you saying that when I am in labor you won't be there with me?!" she shouted.

"D-did I say that?" Yusuke asked nervously.

"You did," Keiko glared.

"I-I meant that I would be by your side, holding your hand."

"You better."

Kuwabara, who was sitting on the other side of Yusuke started laughing.

"You think it's funny?" Yusuke asked and jabbed an elbow into Kuwabara's stomach.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Kuwabara asked, bending over with his arms around his sides.

"For laughing at me," Yusuke answered.

An hour passed by and pretty soon both Yusuke and Kuwabara were both fast asleep, leaning on each other. The door slid open and Kurama walked in, his shirt sleeves rolled up and sweat was dripping from his forehead.

"Well?" Keiko asked as she nudged Yusuke to get up.

"She's fine. Three healthy babies," Kurama smiled. "Two girls and one boy."

"Congratulations!" Keiko said.

"Wha? What happened?" Yusuke asked, still half asleep.

"Rose had her babies," Keiko said.

"She did?" Yusuke asked, snapping awake.

Kurama nodded. "Two healthy girls and a boy."

"Alright!" Yusuke said, getting to his feet and slapping Kurama on the back. "Congrats man!"

"Thank you Yusuke."

"Three kids to take care of, that's going to be tough," Kuwabara said.

"We will manage," Kurama said.

"Can we see them?" Keiko asked with eagerness in her voice.

"Yes you can," Kurama replied with a smile.

Keiko raced out of the room and headed for the room where Rose was. When she got there, Rose was laying down with her eyes closed. Genkai was placing blankets on three little babies that were next to Rose.

"You can come in," Genkai said, without looking up.

"Are you sure?" Keiko asked.

"I'm sure Rose wants to see you."

Keiko hesitated at first, but walked into the room and sat next to Rose. She looked over and saw that the babies all had fox ears instead of human ears. They didn't have any tails though.

"Keiko, it's nice to see you," Rose said, turning her head so she could face her.

"How are you doing?" Keiko asked.

"Tired."

"I bet. You have such beautiful children. I'm kinda jealous."

Rose laughed weakly and looked at her children who were on the other side of her.

"I'm sure you'll be a mother sooner then you think," Rose said softly.

Keiko blushed at the comment then smiled. "What are their names?"

"Sakura is the one to your left, Hogosha is in the middle and Himawari is the one next to me."

"Perfect names."

"I came up with the girl's names. Kurama chose Hogosha as his son's name."

"How's the new mother?" Yusuke asked.

"Shhh! Speak softly you idiot," Genkai said. "The children are asleep."

"Sorry."

"I'm doing fine Yusuke," Rose said.

"They have fox ears," Kuwabara said.

"They are half demons," Kurama said.

"But Rose is a half demon, how come she doesn't have fox ears too?" Yusuke asked.

"I am more demon then human," Rose replied.

"Your energy is weak," Kuwabara said with concern.

"She's been through a lot," Kurama said. "Giving birth takes a lot of out you."

"I'm glad it's over though," Rose said.

"What are the names of the children?" Kuwabara asked.

"Sakura, Hogosha, and Himawari," Keiko said.

"Sweet names," Yusuke said.

"Okay, I think it's time that all guests leave so Rose can gain her strength back," Genkai said.

"Okay," Keiko said. She got up and followed the guys out of the room. "See you later Rose."

"Bye. Thanks for coming," Rose said. "I want Kurama to stay with me."

"As you wish. I'll leave you two alone," Genkai said and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Kurama asked as he sat down next to Rose.

"I'm alright... just a little weak is all," Rose smiled.

"You were wonderful," Kurama said.

"You were too."

Kurama got on the floor and laid down next to her. "When the time comes, we'll teach our children to hid their demon side from humans."

"Right."

"Until then, just relaxed."

Kurama softly kissed Rose on the lips then rested his head next to hers. Within minutes both of them fell asleep with their children beside them.

A/N: Wow. I couldn't stop typing. LOL! Yep. Rose had her children. I didn't want to write down the whole delivery scene, just because I didn't feel like it. The names that I gave their children are the names of some of the characters from my manga. Sakura: Cherry Blossom, Hogosha: Guardian, Himawari: Sunflower. I would say only about two more chapters left of the fic. I would like to thank everyone who has been reading this fic (even though it kinda sucks), and I would love it if you would all leave a review so I know that I'm not a total failure when it comes to these things. ;;


	11. Chapter 11 LEMON

Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

"How's Rose," Shiori asked.

"She is doing fine. She is still a little weak though," Kurama said.

"But it has been two weeks," Shiori said.

"She used up a lot of her energy. Giving birth to half demons is not easy."

"I guess you are right."

Kurama smiled at his mother and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Let us go see your grandchildren," he said.

The two of them walked inside the apartment where Rose and the children were. Rose was in bed sound asleep while the triplets squirmed in their cribs.

"Hello little ones," Shiori said softly. Each of them looked at Shiori as their little ears twitched. Sakura had brown eyes, Hogosha had golden eyes just like Youko, and Himawari had green eyes. "They are so precious. But I thought that they were half demons. Why don't I see any sign of that?"

"That is because Koenma stopped by and put a spell on them so that only people with spiritual energy can see their half demon forms. You do not have any so you do not see their fox ears," Kurama explained.

"Oh."

"But the spell will not last forever. The spell will completely vanish when they turn eight years old. Rose and I have to train them to hide their half demon forms from humans until then."

"Do you think they'll be able to handle it? The training I mean."

"I am pretty sure they can. They are half demons after all."

"I hope the training works out okay."

"Thank you mother."

Rose sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes slowly.

"Have a nice nap?" Kurama asked.

Rose nodded slowly and pushed her hair out of her face. She looked at Kurama then to Shiori.

"Shiori! I didn't know you would be here," she said, getting out of bed.

"I hope I didn't wake you," Shiori said.

"No." Rose walked over to the three cribs where Kurama and Shiori were standing.

"How are you feeling?" Kurama asked.

"Much better."

"I am glad."

"The children are up." Rose bent over Himawari's crib and tucked her under her blanket.

"She looks just like you Rose," Shiori said.

Rose smiled down at Himawari. "I know. Hogosha looks just like Youko and Kurama put together."

"Sakura is the only one who has both our looks," Kurama said.

"You have quite a handful you two," Shiori smiled.

"We will manage," Kurama said.

"Now what about the wedding?"

"Oh! That is right," Kurama said and hurried to his dresser. He searched through his socks and underwear until he took out a small black box. He walked over to Rose and knelt down on one knee. "Rose, my love, and my mate. I love you with all my heart and there is no other woman I would choose to be my wife." Kurama opened the little black box to reveal a diamond ring inside. "Will you marry me?"

"Like I have a choice," she laughed. "But of course I'll marry you."

Kurama took the ring out of it's box and placed it on Rose's ring finger. Rose looked at the ring for a moment then threw her arms around Kurama's neck, kissing him passionately.

"Now all we need to do is do the wedding arrangements," Shiori said.

Rose nodded and hugged Kurama tightly.

"You two discuss it and then tell me so I can call the church and everything," Shiori said.

"Okay mother," Kurama said.

Shiori smiled at the two of them. "Well, I'm off. I have things to do and people to see."

"Okay," Rose said.

"Bye bye little ones," Shiori said to the triplets.

Kurama walked Shiori to the door and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you mother, for everything."

"Anything for my son," she said.

After Shiori was out the door Kurama headed back over to Rose. She was holding Hogosha who was crying in her arms.

"Hogosha must be hungry by now. He hasn't eaten since this morning," Rose said as she took off her shirt. Kurama sat down next to her and watched his son cry for his food. "Kurama, can you help me get my bra off."

"Huh? Oh, sure," he said. He unhooked her bra and took it off, exposing her breasts to him. Hogosha took one of her nipples into his mouth and started sucking.

"What?" Rose asked.

"N-nothing," Kurama said, his face turning red.

"We can't do anything right now. I have to feed him."

"I know that." Kurama watched his son suck on one of her breast, wishing that it was him who was doing the sucking.

"Maybe tonight," Rose said.

"Huh?"

"Maybe tonight we'll make love."

"A-are you sure?"

Rose nodded and smiled at Kurama. "I'm in the mood."

"I am too."

Rose giggled and turned her attention to Hogosha. Three minutes past until Hogosha finally let go of her.

"My boy can sure eat," she said as she patted him on the back.

"He is going to grow up to become big and strong," Kurama said.

"Just like his daddy."

Kurama bent over and kissed Hogosha's forehead. "My little guy who is going to protect this family someday and his sisters."

"That's why we gave him the name Hogosha."

Kurama smiled and got up from where he was sitting. "I'm going to make dinner tonight."

"Oh, okay."

Kurama headed into the kitchen and started to take pots and pans out. Rose tucked Hogosha into his crib then walked over to Kurama. He was just about to boil water when he felt hands wrap around his waist. Rose rested her head on Kurama's back and sighed.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

"I'm just happy is all. I have a great fiancee and three wonderful children who I love dearly," she said softly.

Kurama turned around and captured her lips with his. Rose pulled him closer to her as their tongues met. Rose broke the kiss to catch her breath.

"I think we should hold off on dinner for right now. Don't you think?"

Kurama smiled and picked her up and brought her to the bed. He dropped her onto the mattress and climbed on top of her. He kissed her jaw and then her neck, receiving a sigh from her. He lightly licked one of her nipples, making it hard. He caressed her other breast with his freehand and took the other one in his mouth. Rose moaned softly as he sucked on her breast. He switched to the other one, receiving an even louder moan from her.

"We have to be a little bit more quiet," he said.

"I know," Rose said.

Kurama stripped his clothes and took off Rose's pants and panties. He guided his already fully erect member to her entrance. He captured her lips as he pushed his way in. Rose moaned in his mouth as she arched her back, bringing him even deeper into her. Her walls clamped down around his member, drawing a moan from him as well. Kurama broke the kiss and started pumping in a slow, steady pace. Rose's breathing picked up and pretty soon she was panting hard. Kurama sped up his thrusts, making Rose moan his name over and over. Her hands gripped the sheets under her and her eyes were shut tight.

Sweat dripped down from Kurama's forehead as he grunted and moaned. Pleasure was building up at the tip of Kurama's penis, making it harder to control. Rose tossed her head back and moaned as wave after wave consumed her. Her walls clamped tightly around Kurama, signaling that she was very close to her end. He thrushes harder and faster into her, feeling his own end coming near. With one final thrust Rose's body shook as she moaned Kurama's name. Her juices flowed around him, making his body go into a spasm attack. Kurama grunted as his seed spilled deep within her. He collapsed on top of her, his sweaty body on top of her. Kurama laid there for a while, trying to catch his breath. He could feel Rose's chest move up and down as she tried to slow her breathing down.

"T-thank you Kurama," she panted.

"For what?" Kurama asked.

"I haven't felt this good in a long time."

"That is because you were pregnant with the children."

"And it bothered me so because I couldn't make love to you."

Kurama smiled and kissed her forehead. "You should rest a bit while I get dinner on the table."

"Are you sure? Aren't you tired?"

"A little, but I will be fine. You need to rest more than I do."

Rose nodded as Kurama pulled out of her and got off the bed.

"I feel so empty now," she whined.

Kurama chuckled as he got his clothes back on. Rose closed her eyes as she heard water running and cabinets opening and closing. Shortly after that, she fell asleep.

"Have you heard from Kurama lately?" Keiko asked.

"Nah. He's too busy being a father and all," Yusuke said.

"They aren't even married yet," Keiko said.

"I know."

"Well, here you go." Keiko placed food in front of Yusuke then went back to cleaning up.

"You make the best stuff." Yusuke stuffed a mouthful of rice into his mouth.

"You're just saying that." Keiko's cheeks turned pink as she washed the dishes.

"I mean it." Yusuke swallowed his food and took a gulp of water. "No one cooks like you do."

Keiko didn't say anything and just continued what she was doing.

"You didn't forget about my purposal to you?" Yusuke said.

"N-no... I didn't," Keiko said.

"Well, let's get hitched."

"What?!"

"Why not? Then we can have a family of our own."

"Um... I don't think so."

"Why not?!"

"Yusuke I'm still in high school."

"So? Lots of girls your age have children."

"T-that's not the point!"

"What's your point then?"

"I would like to finish high school and college."

"That'll be forever!"

"No it won't and stop acting like a child."

"I'm not acting like a child!"

Keiko sighed and turned to Yusuke.

"Finish your food or it will get cold."

"Keiko, I'm only saying this stuff is because I love you."

"I know Yusuke, I know."

"Wake up Rose," Kurama said.

"Wha?" Rose asked, still half asleep.

"Dinner is on the table honey."

"Oh. Okay."

Kurama stepped back to give her some room. Rose sat up in bed and got up. The two of them walked over to the table where their dinner was placed. There was miso soup, steamed leeks, dumplings, shrimp, and sushi.

"Nice dinner," Rose said as she sat down.

"Why thank you," Kurama smiled.

Rose helped herself to some steamed leeks and dumplings.

"The sushi looks good. Did you make it yourself?" she asked.

"Yes I did." Kurama said.

"I didn't know you knew how to make sushi."

"I just picked it up."

"I could never make that kind of stuff."

"Why not?"

Rose popped a shrimp into her mouth. She shrugged and swallowed. "I was never good at that kind of stuff I guess."

Kurama smiled at her and put a couple of dumplings onto his plate.

"We'll talk about the wedding plans tomorrow," he said.

"Okay."

The two of them enjoyed the rest of the evening to themselves in peace.

A/N: Yeah yeah. Short lemon in there. It wasn't planned but the way things were going, I just put it in there. ;; The ending to this chapter sucks. I couldn't think of a good ending. LOL! Gomen-nasai. (Very sorry.)


	12. Chapter 12 LEMON

Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Weeks pasted by and the wedding day arrived. Rose told Kurama that she always wanted to have her wedding outside. On a bright sunny day with all her loved ones there to share the special day. Kurama liked the idea and spoke to his mother, who was doing the planning for their wedding. The wedding was going to be held in a nearby park that was surrounded by cherry trees. Rose was getting ready at home so Kurama went to his mother's house to get ready.

"Your hair is so pretty Rose," Keiko commented as she brushed Rose's hair. "It's so smooth, shiny and it never frizzes."

"Your hair is pretty too Keiko," Rose said.

"No it isn't. It always frizzes when it's really hot out and it doesn't listen to me when I try to fix it up. There, you're all set and ready to go."

Rose giggled and stood up. Rose's hair was gently waved at the bottom with locks of hair tied in the back. She had light pink blush, eye shadow and lipstick on along with some glitter on the sides of her eyes. She wore pink rose earrings that Keiko gave her as an early wedding gift and a silk white choker. Her dress was sleeveless and the bottom ended to her ankles. White patterns ran from her torso to the bottom of the dress. She wore white high heels and pastel pink nails that she painted earlier.

"I'm so jealous right now," Keiko said, beaming at Rose from head to toe.

"You're day will come soon enough and when it does, I'll be here to help you out," Rose said with a smile.

"Thank you Rose."

"Don't mention it, besides you look great in your dress."

Keiko had a pink dress that ended at the knees with pink beaded jewels around her neck. She also wore pink makeup and pink nail polish. "I look like a stick of bubble gum right now. I can't believe I'm wearing so much pink."

Rose laughed and hugged Keiko gently. "You look fine. Now let's go because I see our limo waiting for us outside."

"Right." Keiko followed Rose out the door and helped her into the car.

On the way to the park, Rose started to feel funny.

"Rose?" Keiko asked. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I was just thinking," Rose said.

"About the wedding?"

"Yeah. From now on, Kurama and I will be husband and wife. I'm going to be with him for the rest of my life."

"That's right."

"I guess I'm just nervous."

"That's to be expected. This is a big event that's going to happen soon."

Rose nodded and looked out the window. She could see the park and the people that were already sitting down, waiting for the ceremony to begin. The gazebo was covered with red, white, pink and yellow roses. White balloons were floating from the backs of the chairs. The limo stopped in front of a big tree and waiting outside, was Kurama's father. Rose got out and walked up to him.

"I'm going a head," Keiko said.

Rose nodded and waved as Keiko walked to where everyone else was.

"Rose, you look lovely," Mr. Minamino said.

"Thank you sir," Rose said.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Soft music played as Rose and Mr. Minamino stepped out from behind the tree. Heads turned and all eyes were on Rose. Rose felt her cheeks grow warm as she walked slowly down the aisle. Her arm was around Mr. Minamino's arm as he escorted her to the gazebo. Some people whispered to one another while others just looked at her with awe. She gave a small smile and looked a head to see Kurama smiling sweetly at her. Mr. Minamino unlocked his arm with hers, lifted her veil and gave her a kiss on the cheek before sitting down in the seat next to Shiori.

"You look beautiful," Kurama said.

"Thank you," Rose said as her cheeks grew more pink. She looked to her side and saw the triplets in a white carriage that had white ribbons around it. They were dressed in white outfits with cute little shoes to match. Rose smiled and took Kurama's hand in hers, waiting for the minister to start. The minister started with the prayers then went onto the vows. Rose and Kurama turned to face one another.

"Rose will be the first to say hers," the minister said.

Rose swallowed and took a deep breath before starting. She gazed into Kurama's eyes and saw the love that he had for her. "Shuichi Minamino, my one true love, I have waited for this day to come for so long. Ever since the first time I met you, I knew you and I were met to be together. Your love fills me up with hope and courage everyday. I will be the kind of wife you want me to be. I will stand by your side day and night, through thick and thin. My love for you will get stronger as the days go by. You are my perfect soul mate and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Kurama smiled and tightened his grip on Rose's hands. "Rose, you are a very special woman and I am very lucky that our paths crossed. You gave birth to three beautiful children who we will love together. I will protect you from any harm that comes our way, even if it means hurting myself. My love for you will never end and I will prove that to you. I promise you that I will take care of you up until the day that I die. I am glad that I chose you as my soul mate and I am glad that I have you in my life."

Rose smiled at Kurama as tears rolled down her cheeks. People were crying softly, wiping their tears with their handkerchiefs.

"Very well said," the minister said softly. "Now for the rings." Yusuke walked up onto the gazebo and presented the rings that were on a small purplish pillow. The minister took the rings and turned to Rose and Kurama. "Rose repeat after me. I, Rose Hikari, take Suichi Minamino to be my husband for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do we part."

"I, Rose Hikari, take Shuichi Minamino to be my husband for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do we part," Rose repeated.

"And for you Suichi. I, Suichi Minamino, take Rose Hikari to be my lawfully wedded wife for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do we part."

"I, Suichi Minamino, take Rose Hikari to be my lawfully wedded wife for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do we part," Kurama repeated.

The minister handed Kurama Rose's ring and he slipped it on Rose's finger. Rose took the other ring from the minister and slipped it on Kurama's finger.

"Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the minister said.

Kurama bent down and captured Rose's lips with his. When they broke, Rose smiled and whispered 'I love you'. Everyone stood up and clapped as Kurama and Rose walked through the aisle. Rose stopped and threw her bouquet of roses into the air. People rushed over with their arms extended up. The bouquet fell into the crowd and when Rose turned around to see who had caught it, she smiled brightly. Everyone clapped as Keiko stood there with the bouquet in her hands and her cheeks bright red.

"I knew you would catch it," Rose said as she gave Keiko a hug.

"When's the wedding?" Kuwabara asked.

"What wedding?" Keiko asked as she punched Kuwabara in the face.

"Come on Keiko, our wedding of course," Yusuke grinned as he threw an arm around Keiko.

Keiko's face turned red as everyone laughed.

The party that was after the wedding was in a huge room in some building. There was food, music, and drinks. Rose and Kurama danced to the slow songs and chatted with some of Kurama's relatives. Rose had to take a break to feed the triplets who were now on bottles instead of using Rose's breasts. There was a time where Hiei and Kuwabara got into a small fight.

That night Rose collapsed onto their bed in exhaustion. "What a day."

"You said it," Kurama said, drying his wet hair with a towel. "Are the children asleep?"

"Yeah, just got them to rest not too long ago."

Kurama smiled at his wife and laid down next to her.

"Kurama, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Why did the minister say Hikari?"

"That was your last name."

"But I didn't know about it."

"That's because I did some research."

"You did?"

Kurama nodded and wrapped his arms around Rose's body. "Yes I did and it was all for you."

Rose turned around and kissed Kurama on the lips. Kurama jumped when he felt her hands wander his naked chest. "Rose?"

"Don't talk," Rose said and kissed him harder. Kurama moved his hands onto Rose's breasts and started to caress them. Rose moaned into Kurama's mouth and moved on top of him. She parted from him and took off her clothes. Kurama smirked and took off his pants.

"What about the children?" he asked.

"We just have to be quiet." She pinned him down on the bed and slid him in her. Kurama groaned and placed his hands on her hips. Rose moved her hips slowly, enjoying the feeling of him inside her.

"God... you are so tight..."

Rose sped up her thrusts, feeling her orgasm build. Kurama took her body and flipped her over so that he was on top. "W-what are you doing?"

"I like being on the top. It gives me access to your body." He bent down and took one of her breasts into her mouth. Rose bent her head back and moaned as pleasure flowed through her.

"K-Kurama..."

"You are... so beautiful."

"T-thank you... ah..."

Kurama sank deeper into her debts. Rose clenched the bedding underneath her and arched her back against his sticky body. Kurama groaned at the body contact and moved harder against her. Sweat dripped from his forehead and onto Rose's already sweaty body. Rose tried to suppress a moan but to no avail and moaned out loud. Kurama grunted and looked at their children who were still sound asleep. Rose's walls clamped tightly around Kurama, making him groan.

"K-Kurama... I..."

"I know... just a little more."

Her moans got louder and louder as her end was drawing near. By this time her womanhood was soaking wet with her juices. Kurama took a finger and started to stroke her clit. Rose moaned Kurama's name as her body shook. Her juices flowed around him causing him to moan. His seed shot forward and into her load after load after load. Kurama collapsed on top of her after coming to his senses. She tried to slow her breathing down after her body stopped shaking. When she opened her eyes she saw Kurama smiling down on her.

"Did that help?" he asked.

Rose nodded and smiled. "Thank you."

"I would do anything for you, as long as you are happy."

"Same here."

Kurama pulled out of her slowly and moved off her, laying down next to her. "I am glad we did not wake the children."

"Yes, that would be bad."

"You have to be more quieter."

"I tried, but you give me so much pleasure that I couldn't hold it in."

"That is a nice thing to know."

Rose leaned forward and kissed Kurama's cheek then snuggled up against his warm body.

"We made love as husband and wife," Rose said.

"Yes, we did," Kurama smiled.

"I can't wait for our honeymoon."

"Me either."

"Who's going to watch the children?"

"My mother said she would."

"That's good." Rose yawned and closed her eyes. "Our lives together starts now. I wonder what lies a head for us."

"Whatever it is, we will take it on together."

"Yes, we will. I love you Kurama."

"And I love you Rose."

The End

A/N: Well, that's it. God this chapter sucked! LOL! The lemon sucked too. Oh well. Who knows, maybe in the future I'll make a sequel when the children are older. Who knows. Anything is possible. Thank you to all my readers and thank you for not bashing me. LOL! Please read my other stories too.


End file.
